Most cellular telephones, personal data assistants, and personal media players utilize a series of discrete, cascading screens to present information to a user. Such screens generally only include lists of homogeneous content, such as a list of contacts, a list of albums, a list of songs, or a list of currently available commands. Some users may find such screens and such lists to be uninspiring. Further, some users may not proactively explore such screens and such lists because of the unrewarding user experience.